The sakuras Bloom in Spring
by moonlight13kay
Summary: She had a lot of names. The girl who solely defeated Naraku. Kagome of the wind. The Budding Sakura. The Girl Who Does Not Love. Full summary inside. Better than it sounds, I promise!
1. Chapter 1

Sakuras Bloom in Spring

She had a lot of names. The girl who solely Naraku. Kagome of the wind. The Budding Sakura. The Girl Who Does Not Love. . After the final battle, Kagome lost everything. Her family, her friends, her loved one. The magic well was destroyed during the battle, and her friends were killed. She was turned into a wind demoness. Now she is well known. She travels Japan, helping those in need. And searching. Searching for something she had also lost in the final battle, for in the final battle, she had also lost her feeling of love.

The Sakuras Bloom in Spring; Prologue

She looked down at the village from her place up at the top of the tree from Inuyashas forest. Everything seemed to be peaceful. " Hey, Budding Sakura! ( As you saw in the summary, The Budding Sakura is one of her nicknames, the most common one. Everyone calls her by her nicknames.)Come down and play with us!" Kagome looked down and saw the village children waving at her. Kagome smiled and called down "Sorry, can't." "Aw, why not?" Asked one of the children. "I'm on duty now. I have to keep on my toes. I have to make sure that everything is fine before I leave." "Your leaving already?" "Yea" And the children ran off. She smiled. They were adorable. (AN: Kag lost her feeling of love, net her feeling of friendly affection of anything like that.)

Kagome looked down upon the village. She sighed as she saw a couple laughing as they embraced in a loving manner. Spring always tends to wake love. Kagome scoffed. 'Love. Theres no such thing. All that is, is some crazy sort of affection, that will die away in a matter of years.' **'You know thats not true. You long to once again feel the warmth of love as it fills you with a warm feeling and makes you feel so wonderful. You long to love. But you cant.'** ' Thats true. No matter how much I deny it, I do want to love. But I cant. All because of that hanyou, Inuyasha.' Kagome frowned at the mention of his name. It was his fault. All his fault, that she could not love. She loved him, and he knew it. But he never loved her back. On the day when Naraku was defeated, Inuyasha wasn't there. Kagome did that all by herself. After the battle, the gods took pity on her. They turned her into a wind demoness. Now Kagome was the same, except now she had longer, waist length, hair that she kept in a large, red, bow. Her outfit was different too. Instead of her little school uniform, she wore a black and red fighting kimono, much like Sangos. Sango. Miroku, and Shippo died in the final battle with Naraku. And during the whole battle, Inuyasha was with Kikyou. It was always Kikyou. And right after the battle was over, he came up to her with Kikyou and said that he had made his decision. He would go with Kikyou. And just walked off, not even bothering to see that everyone except Kagome was dead, and that Kagome was severely injured. She loved them all. But they all left her. And because of that, her emotion of love locked itself up. And left her. She had given up on being loved.

A/N: Hey pplz, Its me Kitten of the Moonlight Shadow(Aka, M S Kitten)! Again! Now, you might be thinking, 'Did she give up on her previous story?' . Well, I haven't. I'm remaking it. It will still be, pretty much the same. Almost exactly the same, actually. Just with some spelling corrections, and very slightly altered. Altered as in a little more explanation, and changed AN's. I'll post the re-make of 'The Bodyguard" soon enough. In any case, I hope you enjoy my new story, "The Sakuras Bloom in Spring" . P.S. At the end of the story, you may notice how the Title refers to the story. I'll give you a little hint. She is The Budding Sakura. "The Sakuras Bloom in Spring." Get it? No? And her blooming had something to do with spring. I've said too much... Tell me what you think of my new story! Oh, and btw, don't mind the fact that the chapter is so short. Its just the prologue so yeah.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclamer: Me no own Inuyasha. wimper...hides in corner Waaaaahh!

"AAAHHH!"

Kagome looked up sharply from her perch. She spread her senses and felt the aura of fear and helplessness at the lake. Her eyes narrowed, and she bolted off toward it.

It was a matter seconds before she reached the lake. She got there just in time to see a child trying to stay afloat, and then be pulled down. She wasted no time, and dove in. Her demon powers flowed through her body, enabling her to breathe. She saw the child strugling to get out of the grip of a kelp demon. Swimming down, she summoned her katana, by the name of Chakiba, and sliced down, on to the tentacles that were holding the kid, cutting them off.

She grabbed the girl and swam up. Getting out, she put her onto shore. But as soon as she did that, the enraged demon burst out of the water.

"How dare you steal my prey, you wreched being?!" it howled.

"I will not allow you to hurt the innocent!" shouted Kagome. (A/N: Superhero mode much?)

"Foolish wrech! I shall kill you, along with that gi-"

Kagome waited to hear no more. She moved forward, Chakiba glowing, and swung out at the demon. It leaped back at the last second, but apperantly not fast enough, because of the gash on its arm.

"That is quite enough. Leave while you still can, demon." she growled out.

"Not without the child and your corpse!"

Narrowing her eyes, Kagome swung Chakiba, slicing the demon in half.

'Child's play.'

Kagome turned around and picked up the trembling girl. She clutched onto Kagomes clothes as she sobbed out "Thank you, Kagome-nii-chan!"

The miko/demon smoothed down the girls hair in comfort, as she carried her back to the vilage, and calmed her down, saying " Now, Kochou, calm down. Everything is OK, no one is hurt. Besides, big girls dont cry(love that song, lol)."

"Hai, Kagome-nee-chan."

As she aproached the village, Kochou's mother came running toward them.

"Kochou, my baby! Oh, Kagome, thank you so much!"

"No problem"

The lady walked away, sobbing, as she cradled her daughter, and Kagome leaped into a tree.

'The sun is about to rise. Perfect' she thought. 'I'll stay here until it does, and then I'll get going.'

As the sun rose, the children that were scattered around all ran to the tree. "Bye bye Kagome-chan!" they shouted.

Kagome smiled and waved.

Once the sun rose, she leaped off the branch, landing about 50 feet away, and took off. And she ran. The wind soared around her, pushing her forward, accelarating her speed. Faster and faster, until the colors around here were mere blurs. Never heasitating, never stopping, her heart beatng faster and faster as she picked up more speed. Past the blurs of trees, meadows, lakes, and mountains, until she reached her maximum speed. Her heart bursting with the feeling of freedom, the feeling sinking into her body, cleansing her mind, reaching out into her soul, and she felt as if she would burst. Finally, the edge of the cliff came into view, and as she got to the edge, she pushed her limit as far as she could, accelarating just a bit more, adn jumped. And then she was falling. Falling as if she was flying. Flying, not because of the wind, but on her own accord. She loved this feeling, a feeling of freedom. Closing her eyes, she let her miko powers flow freely, feeling the rush of the wind that she, for once, was not controling. She felt a new wind, a strong, new one that was pushing up against her. Not the smooth, soft wind that carried her, but a new, fierce one, that she would do anything to obtain. She opened her eyes and collected her miko energy into her body, making it as dense and concentrated in the center of her body as possible. Then, she forced it out. It leaped out, clashing with the wind. The wind howled out around her, fighting back, fighting her power. She forced her energy even more, it surrounder her, and battled the fierce wind. Finnaly, the wind gave one last howl, and submitted. Kagome smiled, as the new, fierce power settled into her body. And finnaly, just before she crashed to the ground, she called upon this new wind, and it came to her, flowed around her, deccelarating her speed. Finally, her small feet touched the ground and grass, and she smiled. Laying down in the lush sea of green, smiled, and sighed contently. The wind blew arround her, soothing her, and with one last content sigh, her eyelids drooped slightly, once, twice, and finally, her eyelashes touched her cheeks, and she fell into a deep sleep.

Hello, my lovleys and...not so lovleys(quoth mah math teacher! lol. she is cool). Its great to finally be able to post something up. I just really, REALLY feel... I dont know... a feeling that makes me want to write... inspired... whatever. Its a good thing. I wont bother dwelling on it much. I would have writen more, really, I would, but I have no idea WHAT to write. BUT I STILL WANT TO WRITE!!! Maybe I'll go start a new chapter for "The Bodyguard". Yeah, thats a good idea. So yeah, keep reading my stories. And I DID get some 'Favorite Author' and 'Favorite Story' things for the last chap of "The Bodyguard", but I got NO REVIEWS!!!! That SUCKED!!!!! So yeah, please leave reviews. And I still dont mind reviews for "The Bodyguard", so please leave one! gives puppydog eyes . 


End file.
